


Just a little getaway

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brofeels, heavily implied ylvicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just need a little time away from their "normal" lives every now and then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little getaway

“Why did we have get regular tickets Vegard?”

“You know why! This is a short flight, you’ll manage sitting on the coach for a couple of hours.”

“A couple? Try four! And besides we don’t get to use the lounge now and these chairs are way too uncomfortable.”

“Quit whining, we’re boarding in thirty minutes and then you’ll get a more comfortable seat under your precious butt.”

“But Vegard…”

“Nothing to be done about it now, I promise to get us business class tickets next time, ok?”

“Ok,” Bård said with a displeased look on his face.

“Come on, don’t mope!”

“I am not moping,” Bård said. 

“Yeah, whatever. Just think about our destination.”

Soon Bård started fidgeting again.

“Seriously? It’s like traveling with a five-year-old!”

Bård stopped moving but started fiddling with his phone instead. Vegard just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his laptop and the Excel sheet he had open there. He suddenly jumped from his seat because Bård had decided to amuse himself by poking his brother on the side with his finger. 

“Quit that, will you? I have some actual work to do here,” Vegard said, mildly annoyed. He got to work in peace for a few minutes, until he felt something wet and cold in his ear.

“What the hell?” he turned to face Bård with a stormy look. 

He had just stuck a wet finger in his ear and his eyes were dancing with mirth as he looked at his brother. Vegard’s face softened at the sight of Bård’s disarming smile.

“What would you like to do while we wait?”

“I am actually pretty happy doing what I’ve been doing for the past five minutes.”

“I’m sure you are,” Vegard hemmed.

He managed the twenty-five more minutes the waiting took and they finally boarded the plane.

“I want the window seat!”

“Sure, what ever makes you happy,” Vegard sighed. 

He just wanted to get going. This was something he had been looking forward to for quite some time now, a chance to spend time with his brother outside of work. Vegard let Bård take the window seat and sat down next to him. The first thing he did after the seatbelt light turned off was to lift up the handrest. He didn’t want any unnecessary obstacles between him and his brother, there were quite enough of those in their everyday life. He snuggled to Bård’s side and sighed contentedly. 

“Come on, not here!” Bård hissed, but it was too late, Vegard had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. Bård inhaled his familiar scent and placed a small kiss on his curly head, leaning against it and closing his eyes. This was all he ever wanted in life.

After landing there was still a 20 minute train ride until they arrived at the hotel. Sitting on a plane was something that made them tired, despite the length of the flight. Theirs had been only three hours and change, but they both felt absolutely knackered. The minute they arrived at their room, they pushed the beds together and threw themselves on them. Veagard was lying on his stomach. 

“Ungh,” he sounded out, muffled by the pillow he had buried his face in. 

“I feel like never getting up from here!”

“We didn’t exactly come here to spend a day in bed, now did we?” Bård said smiling.

Vegard turned his head so he could see his brother. 

“Are you sure about that?” he smirked.

Bård threw a pillow at him.

“Get your mind off the gutter!” he giggled.

Vegard joined him with his slightly deeper chuckle. It took them half an hour to have a quick pillow fight, freshen up a bit and change into more relaxed clothes. Bård was wearing a blue t-shirt, cut-off jeans and his favourite Hummels. Vegard had on a white t-shirt, the neck of which was cut generously low, enough to show a peek of the tufts of dark, coarse hair on his chest, not to mention his beautiful collarbones. He too had short shorn jeans and sneakers on. 

“Why do you have to wear _that_ t-shirt?” Bård complained. “You know I cannot keep my eyes off your bone structure or your biceps when you do that and it might be a bad thing since the interview is televised.”

“I don’t mind you watching and besides I am positive no one will ever notice you staring at my upper body, you look at me so much during interviews anyway!”

“Never truer words spoken,” Bård said resolutely, which deserved a smile from Vegard.

Bård loved making his brother smile and laugh, a game of which he had spent years of mastering. Even before their new-found intimacy he had spent countless hours coming up with funny quips and snippets of songs or practicing his Donald Duck voice. The last one was a sure fire way to coax a smile out of Vegard, no matter what mood he was on.

“Come on, we need to get going,” Vegard urged Bård. 

“We have plenty of time, you always make sure of that,” Bård said, planting a small peck on his brother’s stubbly cheek.

“Mmmm,” he said, rubbing his nose on it. “I love it when you get all stubbly.”

“Then you must really love me most of the time. This damn thing grows so fast! And quit acting like that, we really need to get going,” he admonished Bård but he had to admit to himself that he loved it when Bård got all affectionate with him.

It was a nice change from the regular reservedness they had to rely on during their “normal” life. These little escapes from their daily routine were as necessary for him as the air that he breathed. If it was too long between them these chances, he got really testy and was a hard person to work with in general. All knew this to be true, they just didn’t know the real reason behind it.

He couldn’t exactly come out and say “By the way, I need a little vacay with my brother.”

He always had to disguise their little escapes as work. Sometimes he really hated living a lie, but understood the necessity. They would be more than merely frowned upon if the true nature of their relationship ever were to get out. 

They did the interview, during which Vegard received pregnant looks from Bård each time he spoke, but they managed to give a really good interview. And as always, they got the inevitable “Don’t you ever get tired of each other?”-question, to which they always jokingly answered “Tired? We spend most of our waking moments together, hell yes we are tired! The least we want to do is spend any extra time looking at each others faces outside of work. We lead completely separate private lives.” And after the interview they did nothing but. 

Vegard loved the way Bård’s hair curled gently at the ends and how his blue eyes always seemed to find him if they ever were in the same room. No matter how crowded it was, if they were in the there together, he always found Vegard, like a heat-seeking missile that never missed a target. That was the depth of their connection, they always seemed to find each other, know whenever the other was in the same room. They tended to gravitate towards each other and orbit around in ever closing paths. It felt like they were planets, pulling at each other with a force that was impossible to escape from. The same was true for the negative feelings, then it felt like the other was a black hole, sucking all the light out from it’s counterpart.

**********************************************************************************************

“Mmm, right there! A bit to the left, perfect,” Vegard moaned.

The oily hands slid to the left as instructed and continued the gentle pressure on Vegard, who moaned his pleasure out loud. Bård was feeling equally good, but he refrained from voicing his pleasure.

“Oh be quiet, you sound like an audio track from a cheap porn!” Bård laughed from his table.

To be perfectly honest, Bård was a bit jealous that someone else’s touch could make Vegard moan like that, so he disguised it into a joke, like he often did. Just like back in the old days, when they were doing their first summer show in the radio, he used to laugh so hard when the show’s producer Geir hit Vegard for making mistakes, when in truth he wanted to be the one doing the hitting, just in a whole other setting.

Both were lying on their stomachs at a spa and were getting a full-body massage together, an experience they rarely got a chance to share. Sure, Vegard got massages from his physiotherapist wife, but a massage with Bård in the same room was a whole other experience. Even listening to someone else slide their hands on his brother was a bit of a turn on. 

After the massage the brothers dove into a small Jacuzzi and sat next to each other. Bubbles hid the wandering hands and legs that were entwining under the surface. Their cheeks were flushed and the looks and sighs they shared were laden with meaning.

On the way back home they landed in Bergen, because the timing was better. They had decided to take a train back to Oslo, just so that they could spend every possible minute together before returning to their everyday life. They had two hours to kill at the train station before it was departure time. The benches were as uncomfortable as they were in every single train station in Europe. Wooden, straight-backed and hard, like church pews. Certainly not meant to be sat on for two whole hours, and Bård made sure Vegard was aware of the fact.

“Jesus H. Christ, how can your wife ever do any traveling with you? It must be like she had four children with her instead of three!”

“Mhhh. We tend to travel by more comfortable means these days, like by my car for example.”

“Yeah yeah. I just thought you might enjoy spending a bit more time with me, that’s all.”

“I do! I just don’t appreciate the waiting, you know.”

“Yes, I know. You’ve made it abundantly clear!”

Bård didn’t look the least bit ashamed.

“At least I am true to myself!”

“That you are,” Vegard grinned. 

They had adjacent seats and they spent the trip back home gently teasing each other verbally, growing more reserved with every passing mile. They always needed some adjustment time upon returning home. It would’ve been too brutal to go cold turkey on the closeness they shared on their little excursions. By the time they were back in Oslo, they were back to their professional, official personas. Friendly, but distant.


End file.
